Lendo Reliqueas da Morte
by Marlene Mckinnon B
Summary: Marotos, Lily, Lene, Dorcas e o casal Frank e Alice encontraram o livro Harry Potter e as Reliqueas da morte, qual será á reação á descobrir o que o futuro lhes aguarda, leia e descubra!


-James! Hey, James!  
-O que é Almofadinhas?  
-Olhe o que eu achei!- Ele diz mostrado um livro.  
-Um Livro. - Diz uma voz feminina.  
-Há Oi, Evans. - James diz bagunçando o cabelo. - Lene, Doe. - Ele diz para as duas que também estavam ali.  
-Oi. - As duas disseram juntas.  
-Eu tava na biblioteca...  
-Você na biblioteca. - Diz Remo.  
-É eu tava lá sim. - Ele diz em tom divertido. -E eu achei um livro...  
-Óóó, que incrível ele foi à biblioteca e achou um livro. - James sorriu.  
-Dá pra vocês me deixaram, terminar. - Ele diz irritado, se sentando em uma das poltronas do grande salão comunal da griffinória. - Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.  
-Harry Potter? - Perguntaram todos juntos.  
-Ééé! - Ele mostra o livro.  
-Me deixa ver isso. – James pega o livro examina e fica branca. –O que foi James? – Pergunta Dorcas á ele.

–2007. – Ele responde ainda branco.

– O que tem 2007, pontas? –Pergunta Remo.

– À data da publicação do livro 2007.

– Impossível. – Marlene pega o livro e examina. –É realmente 2007. – Diz por fim.

–Mas como? – Fala Lily.

– Mágica! – Diz Sirius. – Provavelmente o livro é do futuro, onde eles inventaram um feitiço que manda as coisas do passado.

-Não viaja Black! – Diz Lene.

– Olá. – Eles ouviram á voz de Frank e Alice falar juntas.

– O que vocês estão fazendo?-Pergunta Alice, e eles explicam do livro e por fim ela diz:

- Agente deveria ler se é do futuro...

– Eu leio. – Diz Lily. – Capitulo um Á ascensão ao Lord das Treva.

-Voldemort? –Perguntam.

– Provavelmente. – Diz Lily dando de ombros e voltando á ler.

**Os dois homens apareceram do nada, separados poucos metros na pista estreita e enluarada. Por um segundo permaneceram imóveis, as varinhas apontadas para o peito um do outro; então, ao se reconhecerem, guardaram as varinhas debaixo de suas capas e começaram a andar apressadamente na mesma direção.****  
****— Novidades? —perguntou o mais alto dos dois.****  
****—As melhores. — respondeu Severo Snape.**

-Seboso? – Exclama James. – O que ele faz na história de um Potter?

-Se você me deixar lê você vai descobrir Potter! – Respondeu Lily.

**A pista era limitada à esquerda por amoreiras baixas selvagens, e à direita por uma fileira de altos arbustos cuidadosamente podados. As longas capas dos homens balançavam ao redor de seus tornozelos enquanto caminhavam.****  
****— Pensei que pudesse ser tarde — disse Yaxley, **

-Yaxley já ouvi falar, eles já visitaram á bruxa velha, tenho certeza que são comensais da Morte. – Sirius diz.

-Ó eu também já ouvi falar. – Concorda Marlene.

**suas feições arredondadas ficando fora de vista, enquanto os ramos suspensos das árvores bloqueavam a luz do luar. — Foi um pouco mais complicado do que eu esperava. Mas acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Você acredita que a sua recepção será boa?**  
**Snape acenou com a cabeça, mas não continuou. Eles viraram à direita para uma larga garagem que dava acesso à pista. A alta margem de arbustos escoava pela distância além dos impressionantes portões feitos de ferro que barravam o caminho dos homens. Nenhum dos dois parou de caminhar. Silenciosamente e juntos, levantaram o braço esquerdo numa espécie de cumprimento e atravessaram como se o metal escuro fosse fumaça.****  
**

-À Marca Negra com certeza. – Diz Frank, e todos assentiram.

**As sebes silenciaram o barulho dos passos dos homens. Houve um farfalhar à direita, Yaxley empunhou sua varinha e apontou-a por cima da cabeça de seu acompanhante, mas a origem do barulho não era mais do que um pavão albino, andando majestosamente de uma ponta a outra o alto da sebe.****  
****— Lúcio sempre gostou do bom e do melhor.**_**Pavões**_**... **

Sirius não podia deter-se e bufou o que fez com que o resto do grupo a cair na risada. -Pavões! Que sangue puro idiota teria pavões guardando sua casa? -Ele disse que o nome do cara era Lucius... Lucius e pavões ... Ele apenas se encaixa... – Disse James. -Espere Lucius? Lucius Malfoy formou Hogwarts há muito tempo. Os Malfoys mantêm contato com a velha bruxa, infelizmente. -Como você se lembra de todas essas pessoas? – Perguntou Dorcas. Sirius sorriu maldosamente. - Eu tenho que saber para á vingança quando eu finalmente sair do buraco, vou me vingar de todos que gostavam da velha bruxa! -Ok, ok, calma, quero ouvir o que está acontecendo com Seboso e pavões! - Exclama Lene e Lily volta á ler.

— **Yaxley pôs sua varinha debaixo da capa com um grunhido.****  
****Uma bela mansão apareceu na escuridão ao fim do estreito percurso, luzes piscavam nas vidraças brilhantes das janelas do térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro além das sebes, uma fonte jorrava. Pedregulhos crepitavam abaixo de seus pés enquanto Snape e Yaxley andavam depressa em direção à porta da frente, a qual se abriu para dentro à aproximação deles embora não houvesse ninguém visível que tivesse abrido-a.****  
****A entrada era grande, pouco iluminada e suntuosamente decorada, com um magnífico carpete cobrindo a maior parte do chão de pedra. Os olhos dos rostos pálidos nos retratos nas paredes seguiam Snape e Yaxley** **assim que eles passavam**

-Uau, soa exatamente como a casa da velha bruxa, sombria, escura e distante.

Remus olhou com admiração para Sirius. - Onde você aprendeu "distante"? Isso é um grande adjetivo para você.

-Hum, eu poço continuar lendo. - Lily diz brava.

**Os dois homens pararam a uma pesada porta de madeira que levava ao próximo aposento, hesitaram com o coração acelerado, até que Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.****  
****A sala de estar estava cheia de pessoas em silêncio, sentadas em uma grande e ornamentada mesa. Os móveis costumeiros da sala foram empurrados descuidadosamente contra as paredes. A iluminação vinha de uma fogueira crepitante acesa abaixo de uma bela lareira de mármore cercada de um espelho banhado a ouro. Snape e Yaxley se demoraram por um momento na entrada, e enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à carência de luz, tomaram consciência do detalhe mais estranho da cena: uma figura humana aparentemente inconsciente estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo acima da mesa, girando vagarosamente como se estivesse suspensa por uma corda invisível, sua imagem refletida no espelho e na superfície polida da mesa abaixo.**

-Definitivamente é uma reunião de comensais da Morte. – Alice diz o que todos estavam pensando;

Lily se remexeu desconfortavelmente, triste que seu ex-amigo vira-se o que ela mais temia.

**Nenhuma das pessoas abaixo deste singular ângulo de visão estava olhando para ela, exceto um garoto jovem e pálido, sentado quase abaixo dela. Ele parecia incapaz de evitar olhar para cima a cada minuto.****  
****— Yaxley, Snape — disse uma voz alta e clara na cabeceira da mesa. — Vocês estão quase atrasados.****  
****O interlocutor estava sentado diretamente à frente da lareira, de modo que era difícil, a princípio, distinguir mais do que a silhueta. Enquanto chegavam mais perto, contudo, sua face brilhou pela escuridão: careca, ofídio, com rachos estreitos no lugar das narinas e olhos vermelhos brilhantes cujas pupilas eram verticais. Ele era tão pálido que parecia emitir um brilho perolado.****  
**

-Isso é Voldemort. – Diz Doe.

-Eu não sei de algum jeito ele ficou assim. – Respondeu Frank.

— **Severo, aqui. — disse Voldemort, indicando o assento imediatamente à sua direita**.

-Eu me pergunto quantas pessoas Seboso matou pra ser o braço direito da cobra. – Todos tremeram após James dizer isso.

— **"Yaxley — ao lado de Dolohov.****  
****Os dois homens tomaram seus lugares definidos. A maioria dos olhares ao redor da mesa seguiu Snape, e foi para ele quem Voldemort falou primeiro.****  
****— Então?****  
****— "Milorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende deslocar Harry Potter de seu atual lugar de segurança no próximo sábado, ao anoitecer".****  
**

-Bom, Harry, pode ser um código para o nome James, só esse motivo para Seboso estar entregar alguém. – Disse Lene, e alguns assentiram.

-Talvez Harry seja o filho de James. - Todo mundo olhou atentamente para Dorcas. - Bem, porque é do futuro, certo? E não acho que estejam falando de James, mas eles estão falando de um Potter ...

Lily assentiu e voltou á ler.

**O interesse ao redor da mesa afiou-se palpavelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros se inquietaram, todos fitando Snape e Voldemort.****  
****— Sábado... ao anoitecer. — repetiu Voldemort. Os olhos vermelhos fixados sobre os pretos de Snape com tal intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar, aparentemente receosos de que eles mesmos seriam queimados pela ferocidade do olhar. Snape, contudo, olhava calmamente para o rosto de Voldemort e, após um momento ou dois, a boca sem lábios de Voldemort se curvou para algo semelhante a um sorriso.****  
****— Bom. Muito bom. E essa informação vem?...****  
****— Da fonte sobre a qual discutimos. — disse Snape.**

-Snape realmente tem fez uma coisa realmente mal, pra Voldemort confiar tanto nele. – Disse Frank.

-Mais uma prova de que ele é um idiota. – Disse surpreende mente Lily.

-Revelação. - Sirius apontou para James que prontamente sorriu.

**— Milorde. — Yaxley inclinou-se a frente para olhar Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos se viraram para ele.****  
****— Milorde, eu ouvi falar diferente. — Yaxley esperou, mas Voldemort não falou, então continuou: — Dawlish, o auror, deixou escapar que Potter não será removido até o dia 30, a noite que precede o aniversário de dezessete anos do garoto.**

**Snape estava sorrindo e continuou:****  
****— Minha fonte disse que há planos para um alarme falso; deve ser isso. Não há dúvida que um Feitiço Confundus foi posto sobre Dawlish! Não seria a primeira vez, ele é conhecido por ser suscetível.** **— Posso lhe assegurar, Milorde, que Dawlish pareceu estar totalmente certo. — falou Yaxley.**

-Se ele foi confundido é claro que parecera estar certo! – Afirmou Sirius para o espanto geral de todos.

**— Se ele foi confundido, naturalmente ele não tem dúvida —disse Snape.— Eu lhe asseguro Yaxley, que o Escritório dos Aurores não terá parte alguma na proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que temos infiltrados no Ministério.**

-Sirius seboso. – James disse e Sirius estremeceu.

-Nem brinca com isso.

Lily voltou á ler.

**— A Ordem entendeu uma coisa certa, então, hã?— disse um homem gordo e baixo sentado um pouco distante de Yaxley, dando uma risadinha ofegante que ecoou aqui e ali ao longo da mesa.**

-O que é essa tal de Ordem ela já foi citada varias vezes. – Perguntou Alice.

-Bom, pelo que parece ser algum tipo de organização que é contra Voldemort. – Diz Lene e todos acenaram.

**Voldemort não sorriu. Seu olhar desviou-se para cima ao corpo que girava vagarosamente, e parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.****  
****— Milorde. — Yaxley continuou. — Dawlish acredita que um esquadrão inteiro de Aurores será utilizado para transferir o garoto...**

-Uau esse tal de Harry Potter deve ser importante pra ter um esquadrão inteiro de aurores pra ele. -Black você tá prestando á atenção na historia, á Ordem acredita que o ministério está infiltrado então acho que eles não usarão aurores. – Disse Lene. – Lil's volte á ler.

**Voldemort ergueu uma grande mão branca, e Yaxley acalmou-se imediatamente, olhando ressentidamente enquanto Voldemort virava-se para Snape.****  
****— Onde eles vão esconder o garoto depois?****  
****— Na casa de um dos membros da Ordem. — disse Snape. — O local, de acordo com a fonte, recebeu toda proteção que a Ordem juntamente do Ministério poderiam providenciar. Penso que há pouca chance de pegá-lo, a menos que o Ministério tenha sido derrotado antes do próximo sábado, o que nos daria a oportunidade de nos informar sobre os tais encantamentos e quebra-los, o que seria necessário.****  
****— Bem, Yaxley? — Voldemort chamou-o da mesa, a luz do fogo refulgindo estranhamente em seus olhos vermelhos. — O Ministério será derrotado até o próximo sábado?****  
**

-Ó as coisas estão bem difícil no futuro. – Disse Alice, e todos assentiram.

**Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças viraram-se. Yaxley endireitou os ombros.****  
****— Milorde, eu tenho boas notícias a respeito. Lancei — com grande dificuldade e esforço — uma Maldição Imperius sobre Plus Thicknesse.****  
**

-Ó eu conheço Plus não deve ter sido tão difícil lançar uma maldição nele. – James comenta.

**Muitos que estavam sentados à volta de Yaxley pareceram impressionados; seu vizinho, Dolohov, um homem com um grande e estranho rosto, deu um tapinha em suas costas.****  
****— É um começo. — disse Voldemort. — Mas Thicknesse é apenas um homem. Scrimgeour deve ser cercado por nossos parceiros antes que eu aja. Um atentado mal-sucedido à vida do ministro, pode me fazer retroceder bastante em meus planos...**

-Scrimgeour? – Pergunta Sirius.

-O primeiro ministro. – Responde Doe.

**— Sim, milorde, isso é verdade, mas você sabe, como Chefe do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia, Thicknesse tem contato regular não apenas com o ministro, mas também com todos os chefes de departamento do Ministério. Penso que será fácil, agora que temos um oficial do alto escalão sob nosso controle, subjugar os outros, e então eles poderão trabalhar todos juntos para derrubar Scrimgeour.****  
****— Isso se o nosso amigo Thicknesse não for descoberto antes que ele tenha convencido o resto. — disse Voldemort. — De qualquer forma, permanece sendo improvável que o Ministério será meu antes do próximo sábado. Se nós não podemos alcançar o garoto onde ele se encontra, então isso deve ser feito enquanto ele viaja.****  
****— Nós estamos em vantagem aqui, milorde. — disse Yaxley, que parecia determinado a receber algum tipo de aprovação. — Agora nós temos muitas pessoas posicionadas dentro do Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Se Potter aparatar ou usar a rede de flu, saberemos imediatamente.****  
**

-Merda. – James exclama.

— **Ele não fará nenhum dos dois. — disse Snape. — A Ordem está evitando qualquer tipo de transporte que seja controlado ou regulado pelo Ministério; eles desconfiam de tudo que tenha a ver com o Ministério.****  
****— Mesmo assim, — disse Voldemort. — Ele vai ter que se expor muito. Mais fácil de pegá-lo, certamente.****  
**

-Se ele tiver de vassoura não nós Potters temos talentos naturais pra isso. – James disse orgulhoso e o resto revirou os olhos.

**Mais uma vez Voldemort fitou o corpo que girava vagarosamente, enquanto continuou:****  
****— Eu mesmo tomarei conta do garoto. Já houve muitos erros em relação a Harry Potter. Alguns deles foram meus. O fato de Potter viver se deve mais a erros meus do que aos seus triunfos.****  
**

-Duvido. – Murmurou James bravo.

**As pessoas em volta da mesa observaram Voldemort apreensivamente, pelas suas expressões, pareciam receosos de serem culpados pela existência de Harry Potter. Voldemort, contudo, parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um deles, ainda atento ao corpo inconsciente acima dele.****  
****— Fui descuidado e também enganado pela sorte e pela chance, com a destruição de todos meus planos mais bem elaborados. Mas eu sei melhor agora. Entendo coisas que eu não entendia antes. Deverei ser eu a pessoa que matará Harry Potter, e o farei.**

-Pobre garoto. – Diz Lice, e as meninas concordam.

**Como que em resposta a estas palavras, um repentino e terrível grito profundo de miséria e dor ressoou. Muitos dos que estavam na mesa olharam para baixo, surpresos pelo som que parecia ter vindo debaixo de seus pés.****  
****— Rabicho?**

-Pedro o que ele faz ai?- Pergunta Sirius.

-Não pode ser deve ser alguém com um nome parecido! – Exclama James.

-Falando nele, onde ele está?- Pergunta Remo.

-Aulas extras de Poções. – Responde Sirius e Lily volta á ler.

— **falou Voldemort, sem mudar o seu tom de voz baixo e sóbrio, e sem tirar os olhos do corpo que girava lá em cima. — Já não falei a você sobre manter o nosso prisioneiro quieto?****  
****— S-s-sim, milorde. — engasgou um pequeno homem na metade da mesa, que estava sentado tão baixo em sua cadeira que esta parecia, a princípio, desocupada. Agora ele saltava de seu assento e disparava da sala, deixando nada mais atrás dele exceto um curioso brilho prateado.****  
**

-Brilho prateado? – Lene perguntou, Lily deu de ombros e voltou á ler.

— **Como eu estava dizendo, — continuou Voldemort, olhando novamente para os rostos tensos de seus seguidores. — Eu entendo melhor agora, e precisarei, por exemplo, pegar emprestada uma varinha de um de vocês antes de ir matar Potter.**

-Varinha, pra que ele precisa de uma nova? – Ninguém tinha resposta e Lily voltou á ler.

**Os rostos em volta dele não demonstraram nada além de choque; ele podia ter anunciado que queria emprestado um dos braços deles.****  
****— Sem voluntários?**

-Quem iria dar á varinha pra ele! – Exclamou Sirius.

— **disse Voldemort. — Vamos ver... Lúcio, eu não vejo razão para você ainda ter uma varinha.****  
**

-Pela primeira vez e ultimo, eu concordo com o carequinha. – James disse e todos assentiram.

**Lúcio olhou para cima. A pele parecendo amarelada e feita de cera sob a luz do fogo, seus olhos eram profundos e sombrios. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava embargada.****  
****— Milorde?****  
****— Sua varinha, Lúcio. Requisitei a sua varinha.****  
****— Eu...****  
****Malfoy olhou ao lado para sua esposa. Ela estava parada à frente, quase tão pálida quanto ele, seu longo cabelo loiro caído em suas costas, mas por baixo da mesa os dedos finos fechados brevemente em seu punho. Ao toque dela, Malfoy pôs a mão em suas vestes, retirou a varinha e passou-a para Voldemort, o qual a segurou acima de seus olhos vermelhos, examinando-a atentamente.****  
****— Do que ela é?****  
****— Ulmeiro, milorde. — sussurrou Malfoy.****  
****— E o núcleo?****  
****— Dragão — cordas de coração de dragão.****  
****— Bom. — disse Voldemort. Ele sacou sua própria varinha e comparou os comprimentos. Lúcio Malfoy fez um movimento involuntário; por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que ele esperava receber a varinha de Voldemort em troca da sua. O gesto não foi perdido por Voldemort, cujos olhos alargaram-se maliciosamente.****  
****— Dar a minha varinha a você, Lúcio?**_**Minha varinha?**_**  
**

-Sonha sonhar faz bem. – Riu Alice.

**Alguns dos presentes deram risadinhas.****  
****— Eu lhe dei sua liberdade, Lúcio, isso não é o suficiente para você? Mas tenho percebido que você e a sua família parecem menos que felizes... O que há sobre minha presença em sua casa que o incomoda, Lúcio?****  
**

-É claro que incomoda quem queria ele em sua cobra. – Diz Lene.

— **Nada — nada, milorde!****  
****— Tais**_**mentiras**_**, Lúcio...****  
****A voz suave parecia assobiar até mesmo depois de a boca cruel parar de se movimentar. Um ou dois dos bruxos quase não seguraram um tremido assim que o chiado começou a ficar mais alto; alguma coisa pesada pôde ser ouvida deslizando debaixo mesa.****  
****A cobra imensa emergiu e escalou lentamente a cadeira de Voldemort. Ela se levantou, aparentemente sem fim, e veio a descansar nos ombros de Voldemort. Seu pescoço era da espessura da coxa de um homem; seus olhos, com fendas verticais no lugar de pupilas, não piscavam. Voldemort tocava a criatura distraidamente com seus longos dedos, ainda olhando para Lúcio Malfoy.****  
****— Por que os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com sua sorte? Não é o meu retorno, minha ascenção ao poder que eles sempre proclamaram desejar por tantos anos?****  
****— Mas é claro milorde, — disse Lúcio Malfoy. Sua mão tremia enquanto ele secava o suor de seu lábio superior. — Nós desejávamos isso — nós desejamos.****  
****À esquerda de Malfoy, sua mulher fez um estranho aceno formal de afirmação, seus olhos desviados de Voldemort e da cobra. À sua direita, seu filho, Draco, que estava fitando o corpo inerte suspenso, olhou rapidamente para Voldemort e desviou o olhar novamente, aterrorizado para fazer contato visual.****  
****— Milorde, — disse uma mulher morena na metade da mesa, sua voz contraída pela emoção. — é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não há satisfação maior.**

-Isso, soa tão Bellatriz. – Cuspiu Sirius. – Aposto que é ela!

**Ela sentava ao lado de sua irmã, diferente na aparência, com seus cabelos negros e olhos de pálpebras pesadas, assim como também era diferente em seu comportamento; Narcissa estava sentada rígida e impassiva, Bellatriz estava inclinada em direção a Voldemort, como se meras palavras não pudessem demonstrar o seu desejo pela proximidade.****  
****— Não há satisfação maior, — repetiu Voldemort, a cabeça virou um pouco para o lado enquanto analisava Bellatriz. — Isso significa muito, Bellatriz, vindo de você.**

-Há eu disse, ela me dá nojo! – Sirius fez careta.

**O semblante dela se encheu de cor; seus olhos lacrimejaram de deleite.****  
****— Milorde sabe que eu não falo nada a não ser a verdade!****  
****— Não há satisfação maior... mesmo comparado com o feliz evento que fiquei sabendo, aconteceu com a sua família, essa semana?**

Sirius estreitou os olhos.

**Ela o fitou, seus lábios cerrados, evidentemente confusa.****  
****— Eu não sei do que você está falando, Milorde.****  
****— Eu estou falando da sua sobrinha, Bellatriz. E de vocês também, Lúcio e Narcisa. Ela acabou de se casar com o lobisomem, Remo Lupin. **(Autora: Todos na sala já sabiam que Remo é lobisomem.)

Remo ficou branco, Sirius e James riu.

-Quatro anos Nymphadora, tem quatro anos. – Sirius fez quatro na frente de Remo.

-Aquela garotinha que eu peguei no colo e que me chama de Tio Moony minha es... – Ele parecia incapaz de falar.

-O Yes! Moony pedofelo. – As meninas sorriram e deram parabéns para um Remo muito chocado.

**Vocês devem estar tão orgulhosos.****  
**

-Eu estou. – Riu Sirius.

**Houve uma erupção de gargalhadas zombeteiras pela mesa. Muitos se inclinaram para frente, para trocar olhares alegres, alguns bateram na mesa com seus punhos. A grande cobra, desagradando-se com a bagunça, abriu a boca largamente e silvou ameaçadoramente, mas os Comensais da Morte não a ouviram, estavam tão alegres pela humilhação de Bellatriz e dos Malfoy. O rosto de Bellatriz tornou-se repulsivo e vermelho.****  
****— Ela não é nossa sobrinha, milorde. — se lamuriando pela piada. — Nós — Narcisa e eu — nunca colocamos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela se casou com o sangue-ruim. Aquela malcriada não tem nada a ver conosco, e nem a besta com a qual ela se casou.**  
**— E o que você diz, Draco? — perguntou Voldemort, apesar de sua voz estar baixa, ela soou claramente através dos assobios alegres. — Você vai ser babá dos filhotes?****  
**-Filhotes. –Riu Sirius.

-Filhotes. – Engasgou Remo.

**A hilaridade aumentou; Draco Malfoy olhava aterrorizado para seu pai, que estava olhando para o próprio colo; então capturou o olhar de sua mãe. Ela balançou sua cabeça imperceptivelmente, então voltou a olhar inexpressivamente para a parede oposta.****  
****— Basta. — disse Voldemort, acariciando a cobra raivosa. — Basta.****  
****E as risadas morreram imediatamente.****  
****— Muitas de nossas mais tradicionais árvores genealógicas ficaram um pouco descartáveis com o passar do tempo. — disse enquanto Bellatriz olhava para ele, sem fôlego e implorando.****  
**

-Agora é oficial Bellatriz gosta do Voldemort.- Disse Doe e todos estremeceram.

— **Vocês devem podar as suas, não devem, para mantê-las saudáveis? Cortar fora aquelas partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto.****  
****— Sim, milorde. — sussurrou Bellatriz. Seus olhos se encheram com lágrimas de gratidão, novamente. — Na primeira chance!****  
****— Você a terá. — disse Voldemort. — E em sua família, assim como no mundo... Cortaremos fora a praga que nos infesta até que somente os verdadeiros sangues puros permaneçam...****  
**

-Nunca ouvi tanta baboseira na minha vida inteirinha. – Marlene falou. – E olha que eu conheço o Black! – Ela disse e todos concordaram, e Sirius bufou irritado.

**Voldemort levantou a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, apontou ela diretamente para a figura que vagarosamente girava suspensa acima da mesa, e deu uma pancadinha. A figura voltou a vida com um grunhido e começou a lutar contra cordas invisíveis.****  
****— Você reconhece nossa convidada, Severo? — perguntou Voldemort.**

-Ó não pode ser alguém, que agente conhece. – Disse Frank.

**Snape ergueu os olhos para o rosto virado de cabeça pra baixo. Todos os Comensais da Morte estavam olhando para a prisioneira agora, como se lhes tivesse sido dada a permissão para demonstrar curiosidade. Enquanto girava para encarar a luz do fogo, a mulher disse em uma aguda e aterrorizada voz.****  
****— Severo, ajudeme!**

-Ande seboso, faça alguma coisa que preste e ajude. – Exclamou James.

**— Ah sim, — disse Snape enquanto a prisioneira virava devagar, mais uma vez.****  
****— E você, Draco? — perguntou Voldemort, acariciando o focinho da cobra com a mão livre. Draco concordou com sua cabeça bobamente. Agora que a mulher havia acordado, ele parecia incapaz de continuar olhando para ela.****  
****— Mas você não teria tido aulas com dela. — disse Voldemort. — Para os que não sabem, nós estamos reunidos aqui hoje à noite por Charity Burbage **

-Ó ela esta na lufa-lufa, no sétimo ano. – Alice lamentou.

**que, até recentemente, lecionava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!****  
****Houve pequenos barulhos de compreensão ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher gorda e curva, de dentes pontudos, cacarejou.****  
****— Sim... Professora Burbage ensinava às crianças bruxas tudo sobre os trouxas... como eles não são tão diferentes de nós...****  
**

-E eles não são! – Exclamou Dorcas.

**Um dos Comensais da Morte bateu no chão. Charity Burbage girou para encarar Snape novamente.****  
****— Severo... por favor, por favor...****  
**

Ande Severo faça alguma coisa, pensava Lily.

— _**Silêncio!**_**— disse Voldemort, com mais um movimento com a varinha de Malfoy e Charity ficou em silêncio como se tivesse sido amordaçada. — Não contente por corromper e poluir as mentes das crianças bruxas, semana passada, a Professora Burbage escreveu uma apaixonada defesa sobre os sangues-ruins no Profeta Diário. Os bruxos, ela diz, devem aceitar esses ladrões de conhecimento e magia. A diminuição dos sangues-puros é, diz a Professora Burbage, algo mais que desejável... Ela queria todos nós casados com trouxas... ou, sem dúvida, lobisomens...****  
**

-Claro que pessoas podem casar com lobisomens!

**Ninguém riu dessa vez. Não havia como não discernir a raiva e o desprezo na voz de Voldemort. Pela terceira vez, Charity Burbage girou ficando face a face com Snape. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos para seus cabelos. Snape olhou de volta para ela, totalmente impassível, enquanto ela virava devagar para longe dele novamente.****  
****—**_**Avada Kedavra**_**  
**

Todos se remexeram desconfortavelmente, tristes.

**Um flash de luz verde iluminou cada canto do aposento. Charity caiu, com um barulho ressoante sobre a mesa que rachou e quebrou. Vários dos Comensais da Morte pularam para trás em suas cadeiras, Draco caiu da sua para o chão.****  
****— Jantar, Nagini. — disse Voldemort suavemente e a grande cobra oscilou e escorregou de seus ombros até o chão de madeira polida.**

-Quem, quer ler? – Perguntou Lily. –Eu. – Alice pegou o livro. – In Memoriam. – Quem morreu? –Se você deixar ela ler Black vamos saber. – Responde Marlene.


End file.
